Cómo enamorar a Lady en una semana
by Emi.Green
Summary: Ya no aguantaba que fueran sólo amigos... Tendría que conquistarla. .:DantexLady:.


**Como enamorar a Lady en una semana.**

**Emi.Green**

------------------------------------------------

Dante, como de costumbre, estaba sentado en su silla con los pies sobre el escritorio y escuchando su música, mientras meditaba sobre su aburrida y poco excitante vida. Su entretenimiento se vio interrumpido por el teléfono.

-"Genial, un cliente"-Pensó el chico, mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-hola?-

-Dante, necesito que me hagas un favor- contesto del otro lado una voz muy familiar.

-Dime, Lady-Dijo reconociendo al instante a la morena.

-Acabo de enfrentarme a un par de demonios y eso me causo una herida bastante…profunda-Relato con molestia y dejo de dolor en su voz.

-ah, si? Y que favor necesitas, _muñeca_?-Dijo con sorna el peliblanco.

Lady bufo molesta ante el apodo.

-Primero; no me llames así, y segundo; estoy cerca de tu casa, pasare a ver si tienes algo para cicatrizar la herida-

-Aish, de acuerdo, ven para acá y me fijare si puedo hacer algo- Termino el hijo de Sparda, vencido.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, gracias Dante…voy para allá-

-una cosa mas, Lady-

-que?-

-Donde tienes esa herida?-Una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro mientras hacia aquella pregunta.

-Hn, en la pierna-

-Genial, nos vemos _muñeca_-Dijo poniéndole énfasis a la ultima palabra. La muchacha de ojos desparejos iba a insultarlo, pero él justo colgó.

-Hacía mucho que no oía tu voz-Se dijo para si el muchacho. Luego se levanto y preparo el botiquín de primeros auxilios, acomodo un poco un sillón que tenía tirado por ahí, y encargo un par de pizzas. Realmente estaba ansioso por verla, ya que la última vez que la había visto fue en una pelea: hace un mes. Y, después de todo, habían quedado muy buenos amigos…o no?

Cinco segundos después, sonó el timbre. Dante se levanto de mala gana y, cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fueron un par de _atractivas_ piernas, de las cuales una de ellas tenía una profunda cortadura de la que no dejaba de caer sangre.

El chico al ver el estado de la morena, la cargo hasta el sillón que había preparado con anterioridad.

Ella se sonrojo levemente ante la acción de él.

-No era necesario cargarme, puedo caminar- Dijo desviando la mirada, intentando ocultar el sonrojo.

-Como mierda te hiciste esto, Lady?-Dijo ignorando las palabras de la chica y observando la herida.

-Solo no esquive una guadaña, si? No soy como tu, sabes?-Contesto fríamente la joven con un notable resentimiento.

-Veo que alguien esta de mal humor, eh?-agrego con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una gasa y la humedecía en alcohol.-Esto arderá un poco…-

Lady apretó los parpados.

-AAHH, DANTE!-Grito la chica aferràndose al pecho del peliblanco.

-hey!, no deberíamos primero cenar?, si que tienes prisa jeje-Acoto el joven antes de recibir una patada de Lady, y era justamente la herida.

-AAHH!, MALDITA SEA!-Volvió a gritar en el oído de Dante.

-quieres quedarte quieta?-Dijo con molestia el muchacho. Luego de varios minutos de forcejeo, Dante logro sujetar la pierna herida y comenzó a vendarla; mientras lo hacia, observaba los ojos de ella, quien también lo veía directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en aquellos orbes azules.

Dios, es realmente hermosa.

-Que miras tanto?-Dijo incomoda la chica.

-Sabes?, debí invitarte a salir cuando tuve la oportunidad…-Dijo recordando cuando estaba tras su gemelo.

-Pero no lo hiciste-Respondió ella.

-Como iba a hacerlo si tu me dabas un tiro por cada palabra que salía de mi boca?-Contesto molesto.

-Eres un demonio, que esperabas?, que te bese?-Agrego irónica la muchacha.

-No, pero que te parece si lo haces ahora?-Dijo acercando su rostro bruscamente.

-Quítate!-Desenfundo una de sus armas y le dio un tiro en el abdomen.

-Hey!, porque siempre disparándome?-Dijo colocando una mano en el lugar "herido".

-De alguna manera debo defenderme de pervertidos como tu-Se defendió la chica.

-hmp-

-oye, terminaste?, no tengo todo el día-

-Espera un segundo…ahora si-Dijo abriendo paso para que se parara.

-Bueno, gracias de nuevo-Dijo sonriéndole por primera vez.

-Encargue unas pizzas, quieres quedarte?-Comento sonrojado y tratando de sonar indiferente. Estaba actuando como un idiota.

-De acuerdo, cenare contigo-Contesto ella provocándolo. En ese momento sonó el timbre (Si que son puntuales xD)

-Yo voy-Dijo el muchacho antes de abrir la puerta.

-Como estas, Dante?, veo que hoy tienes compañía, eh?-Dijo el repartidor después de ver a Lady y guiñándole un ojo a Dante.

-Seh…una muy buena compañía…-

-Bueno, aquí tienes, buen provecho!-

-Gracias, nos vemos-Dijo entregándole el dinero.

…

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban comiendo sus respectivas porciones de pizza, mientras que el mitad demonio no dejaba de observar detalladamente a la morena. Todo en ella le gustaba…Su forma de comer, su cuerpo (of course xP), su extraña manera de defenderse y esos ojos, ah, esos ojos realmente le gustaban. Esperen. Tiempo fuera. El gran Dante, hijo de Sparda, estaba pensando esas cosas?, estaba enloqueciendo…

-Dante, puedes dejar de verme así?-Dijo quitándolo del trance.

-No, no puedo-Dijo como si fuera un niño caprichoso.

-Bueno, tendrás que poder-Contesto la muchacha mientras se levantaba de su lugar y tomaba su preciada Kalina Ann, dispuesta a irse. Pero una mano la tomo por el brazo. Volteó para encontrarse con Dante, quien la miraba con reproche.

-Espera, te vas tan rápido?- Que le sucedía a este tipo?

-Si, ya termine de comer-

-De acuerdo, déjame abrirte la puerta-

-Ok-

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el muchacho tomo a Lady por la cintura y la acorralo; acerco su rostro al de la chica, pero ésta giro su cabeza justo a tiempo.

-Hn, buen intento Dan-te-

-Eres difícil, eh?-Le susurro en el oído a la chica.

-Como digas…ahora si me disculpas…-Y con eso se libero del chico, abrió la puerta y se fue, dejando a un muy molesto y frustrado Dante.

-Mierda!-Grito mientras golpeaba con su puño el escritorio.

Siempre era lo mismo. Que nunca podría avanzar con esa mujer?!, debería pensar en algo…Dante nunca se quedaría sin obtener lo que quería…Eso nunca.

Pero que podría hacer?

-Riing!-(eso es el TELEFONO ¬¬)

-Eso tendría que esperar-

…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al peliblanco prácticamente bañado en sangre.

-Ahora tendre que enviar a lavar mi gabardina-Dijo molesto mientras se la quitaba.-Será mejor que tome una ducha-

…

Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, el muchacho pensaba en como rayos podría conquistar a Lady.

-Bueno, primero debería ponerme un limite…no estaré toda la vida tras ella. Diablos!, no puedo quitarme esta mierda del cabello!-Y comenzó a refregar a mas no poder su cabellera.

…

-"Bueno, el limite será de siete días…algo se me ocurrirá durante la semana...

…

Día 1: Celos.

Este método ya era demasiado clásico, pero fue lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza…ahora…a quien podría utilizar como pareja?, y ahí vio la guitarra eléctrica: Nevan.

Nah, eso es imposible…Como lo haría? Aunque podría buscar algún tipo de bruja o algo así…Seria cuestión de intentarlo…Salio rápidamente a la ciudad, en busca de su objetivo. Lo único que encontró fue una carpa maltrecha con un gran cartel que decía "Hechicera, predico su futuro por $5,00, también se hacen trabajos".

-Bueno…No tengo mucho dinero y no hay para elegir-Se dijo y entro. Al ingresar, una nube de humo apareció frente a el dejando ver a una señora de unos sesenta años, muy encorvada, un corte de cabello bastante extraño y de color anaranjado; aros inmensos y una capa hasta el suelo cubriéndole todo su envejecido cuerpo.

-Buenos días joven Dante, pase por favor-

-Vaya, comenzamos bien-Dijo al entrar.

-Tome asiento, y dígame…Que desea?-Dijo sentándose frente a el y mirándolo con esos ojos de color desparejo, un segundo…Esa mujer tiene los mismos ojos que Lady!

-Señora, usted tiene algún tipo de parentesco con una chica de cabello negro y corto, bonito rostro y buenas piernas, que siempre lleva consigo una Rocket Lancher?-

-No, y no nos desviemos de nuestro objetivo-

-Maldita sea-Murmuro el joven.

-No maldiga joven, eso es de mala augurio-Respondió mirándola a los ojos nuevamente…Y ahora sus ojos eran totalmente negros.

-"Que mujer tan extraña"-Pensó el peliblanco.

-No interesa lo que piense, ahora dígame por favor a que vino-Dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes vieja. Vine para darle celos a una chica.-Contesto poniéndose los brazos tras el cuello.

-Lo típico en todos los jóvenes como tu, y dime, esa chica es la que me describiste antes?-

-Aja, la misma-

-Y como quieres que te ayude?-

-Bueno…Estaba pensando en "revivir" a una vampireza-Dijo meditando su respuesta.

-Eso jamás sucederá, causaría muchos problemas…Puedo conseguirte algo parecido si gustas-

-Rayos, pero quiero una que sea por un momento y que luego no me siga mas…O tendre que matarla-Dijo subiendo sus pies a la mesa.

-Siempre arreglas las cosas así?-

-Solo ayúdeme, quiere?-

-Cálmate, lo que puedo hacer es convertirme en una por un momento…Pero no será barato-

-Y…De cuanto hablamos?-Dijo curioso.

-Unos $500-

-Vaya, si que es costosa…De acuerdo, lo haré-

-Buena elección-Dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Una cosa mas…-Dijo Dante antes de retirarse.

-Si?-

-Nada de besos en la boca, sin ofender pero…-

-De acuerdo, te espero mañana a las 2:30 en el parque; lleva a la chica y el dinero.-

-Oyes como si fueras a matarla-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Solo vaya joven, y confíe en mí. No olvide los $500-

-De acuerdo, adiós-Salio de la carpa y, para su fortuna, diez metros después se encontró con su querida Lady.

-De paseo por la ciudad, muñeca?-

-Si, veo que tu también-Dijo secamente mirándolo sospechosamente.

-Oye, ven mañana a las 3:00 al parque. Te daré una sorpresa-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Woow, que intrigante. A que hora?-Dijo sarcástica apoyándose contra la pared coquetamente para molestar al chico.

-"Contrólate Dante"-A las 3:00, no faltes-Termino guiñándole un ojo seductoramente.

-Hmp, otra cosa…Espero que te hayan predicho bien tu futuro-Dijo sonriendo burlonamente y señalando la carpa con la cabeza.

-Que?-Giro la cabeza y cuando volvió la mirada, la chica ya no estaba.

-"Iré a buscar algo de comer"-

…

-NO LAVE MI MALDITA GABARDINA!-Grito al verla aun cubierta de sangre.

-Ni modo, iré en cuero…Además, me veo mas sexy.-Se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo. Cuando subió la mirada al reloj, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Sumamente dormido.

-Las 2:45?!, rayos!-Tomo el dinero y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo rumbo al parque donde una mujer bastante bien proporcionada lo esperaba.

-La chica esta por llegar, porque has tardado tanto, idiota!-Espeto ella con furia.

-Solo me quede dormido-Dijo muy despreocupado.

-Tienes el dinero?-

-Si, ten-

Cuando termino de contar el dinero y lo guardo, una moto a toda velocidad se acerco a ellos; freno de golpe y de allí se bajo la morena. La vampireza, rápidamente, comenzó a besar el cuello del muchacho, mientras Lady miraba de reojo.

-Esa era la sorpresa?, novia nueva? Te felicito Dante. Creí que era algo mas interesante; sin ofender…eh…Como te llames. Adiós-Le guiño el ojo, arranco su moto y se marcho.

-$500 solo para esto?-

-La vida no es económica, por cierto, ponte algo; aunque tengas buenos pectorales-Dijo la mujer antes de volver a su estado original.

-Ya vete-Dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa estaré disponible-Y con eso desapareció.

-Como digas-

…

Día 2: Agàrrala por la fuerza.

Ese era su estilo. Solo esperaba que funcione.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la carpa de la bruja.

-Joven Dante, otra vampireza?-Dijo divertida la anciana al ver ingresar al chico.

-No, solo quiero saber donde esta. Puedes hacer eso?-Dijo bastante serio.

-Si, pero te costara $20-

-Que costosa eres-Dijo entregándole el dinero.

-Bueno, a ver…-La bruja cerro los ojos y puso expresión de meditación.-Lady se encuentra en el callejón que esta al final de la calle 45 (?)-Dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

-Me cobrara por decirme que esta haciendo allí?-Pregunto irónico el muchacho.

-No. Parece que se esta quitando un vendaje de la pierna, y tiene una cortadura muy profunda. Por cierto, aun esta medio desnudo-Termino la mujer.

-Gracias, nos vemos luego vieja-Y se marcho rumbo al callejón. Sin escuchar el último comentario.

…

Lady terminaba de quitarse el vendaje, y el dolor era realmente insoportable. Para empeorar las cosas, comenzó a sangrarle de nuevo.

-Demonios!-Se quejo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

-Te ves muy sexy así, sabes?-Dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

-Debo decir lo mismo de ti?-Dijo antes de hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Otra vez con eso?-Se corto un trozo del extremo del pantalón y vendo la herida con la tela.

-Que haces aquí?, no deberías estar con tu novia?-

-Novia?, ella no era mi novia. Solo una vampireza que luego mate-Respondió con orgullo.

-Seh, como digas. Ahora déjame, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-Dijo pasando a un lado del joven, pero este la tomo por la cintura y la acorralo contra la pared.

-Esta vez no te escaparas, muñeca-Murmuro mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la chica, pero termino besando la fría pared ya que la morena se agacho ágilmente y se escabullo por entre las piernas del heredero de Sparda.

-Buen intento…De nuevo-Y se subió nuevamente a su moto y se marcho.

-Maldita seas-Dijo al ver marcharse otra vez a la joven. Seria mejor irse a casa y pensar en otra cosa.

…

Día 3: Fingir ser sensible y disculparse.

A la bruja no la iría a ver de nuevo, mejor se lanzaría a su suerte y esperaría encontrarla por ahí. Al salir, su suerte le jugo a favor.

-Dante, vine a lavar mi camisa aquí. Y de paso me daré un baño.-Dijo entrando sin ninguna autorización.

-Pero antes, Lady…lamento lo que sucedió ayer; creo que me deje llevar demasiado por la situación.-Dijo mirándola "arrepentido".

-Supongo que no estaba muy discreta que digamos…así que no hay problema.-Dijo entrando al baño.

-Lady, cuando salgas ponte esto hasta que tu camisa se seque.-Dijo entregándole su gabardina por fin lavada.

-De acuerdo, gracias.-

Luego de cinco minutos, el chico ya estaba cayendo en un ataque nervioso: debía verla en la ducha. Pero su disculpa anterior se iría a la mierda…mejor controlarse un poco; cuanto mas podría tardarse?

…

Una hora.

Dante salio al patio a destruir alguna maseta con su Rebellion, para quitarse la enorme ansiedad que lo carcomía.

-Que haces?-Dijo la morena asomándose por la puerta aun con algunas gotas cayéndole del cabello.

Como el peliblanco era mas alto y corpulento que ella, la gabardina le quedaba bastante grande lo que la hacia ver, según él, mas inocente.

-Solo gasto un poco de energía-

-Iré a lavar mi camisa-

-Ok-Que comentario cursi podría hacer?, rayos, eso no era lo de el.

-Y dime…has tenido alguna novedad acerca de Vergil?-Pregunto repentinamente Lady mientras colgaba su prenda.

-No, aun no. Pero estoy seguro que regresara en cualquier instante…-Respondió pensando en su hermano.

-Cuando llegue ese momento, cuenta conmigo-Dijo la chica con una media sonrisa.

-Por supuesto-

-Sabes, a veces siento que Arkham esta aun vivo.-Comento con un dejo de melancolía.

-ejem, _tu padre_.-Contesto provocativo el muchacho.

-No merece que lo llame así, y lo sabes!-Grito la chica muy molesta.

-Jejeje, no te enojes! Además le diste cuatro balazos en la cabeza según me dijiste…como podría estar vivo?-Comento rompiendo otra maseta.

-Si lo se, pero aun así tengo una sensación…como si lo hubiese tenido que hacer sufrir aun mas.-

-Yo creo que vio tu resentimiento hacia él y eso debe ser duro para un padre; además Vergil y yo le habíamos dado una paliza antes.-Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Si, creo que tienes razón; gracias Dante.-Respondió antes de abrazarlo fuertemente a lo que él respondió protectoramente al notar que Lady había comenzado a llorar…

…

Día 4: Ignorarla.

El peliblanco comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, estaba bastante agotado y no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. Sintió un peso sobre su brazo izquierdo y enseguida pensó en Lady.

-"Que sea ella, que sea ella"-Y cuando giro su cabeza lo único que vio fue una caja con una nota sobre ella que decía:

"Cuídala bien, era de mi madre y como yo no estoy viviendo en un lugar fijo tengo miedo de que se pierda, nos vemos. Lady."

Al leer la nota abrió rápidamente la caja y de ella saco un colgante con una piedrecilla de color rojo, muy parecida a la de su amuleto.

-Woow, que bonito-Luego reacciono y se puso a pensar en una cuarta idea para atraer a Lady.

Nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora había funcionado, así que probaría ignorarla a ver si ella comenzaba a ponerle más atención.

Sonó el teléfono. Ese era su momento.

-Si?-

-Soy yo. Lamento haberme ido sin despertarte, abriste la caja?-

-Si-

-Cuídalo con tu vida, pasare por la noche-

-Como digas, adiós.-Dijo fingiendo ser desinteresado.-"Supongo que funcionara"-Pensó el chico luego de sentarse en su silla y quedarse dormido en su pose habitual.

…

Doce horas.

-Dante, despierta. Dante!-Y una abofeteada sonó en su lindo rostro.

-HEY!-Grito y luego hecho la cabeza hacia a delante, quedando a milímetros de Lady.

-…-

-No te preguntare si puedo hacerlo.-Dijo antes de amagar querer besarla.

-Y yo no dejare que lo hagas.-Dijo después de alejar su cara y apuntarlo con un arma en su frente.

-De nuevo con revólveres?-No la estaba ignorando, demonios!

-Hmp, siempre.-Contesto ella guardándola.

-Puedes acostarte en mi cama, yo dormiré aquí.-Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.-Dijo la chica antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, algo es algo-Murmuró.

…

Día 5: Darle un obsequio.

Eso era una buena idea, pero que regalarle?

Un revolver nuevo?

No, podría llenarlo de tiros y eso seria muy molesto.

Una espada?

Es buena idea, pero mejor otra cosa porque podría meterse en algún lío con Vergil cuando regrese.

Una moto nueva?

Claro que no!, no tenia tanto dinero.

A ver, algo más femenino…

Un sostén?

No, mala idea.

Mejor ir a la tienda de ropa antes de que cierre.

Se puso su gabardina y se dirigió allí, donde una chica rubia (la que atendía) no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Que busca, señor?-

-Una pollera. La más corta y suelta que tengas.-Dijo al instante el pervertido joven.

-Que talle quiere?-Pregunto con una mirada provocativa.

-No lo se que me recomienda?-Respondió confundido el chico.

-Para quien es?-Pregunto curiosa.

-Para mi novia-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ah, es como yo?-Y se señalo.

-Le llevo una cabeza y media más o menos, y tiene más trasero que tú, sin ofender.-Explico con sinceridad.

La chica cambio la expresión de su rostro al instante.

-Bueno, tenemos esta. Viene en negro, fucsia, naranja, blanco, rojo y violeta.-Dijo enseñándole una minifalda semitableada.

-Me llevo una en negro, elige tú el talle.-

-Ok-

…

-Aprovecho a que llamaste para decirte que te tengo una sorpresa aquí, puedes venir?-Dijo al teléfono.

-No será para presentarme a otra novia nueva?-Contesto la chica del otro lado.

-No, claro que no. Además ya te he dicho que no era mi novia.-Dijo serio.

-Eso espero, nos vemos a las 7:00.-

-Ok, adiós muñeca.-Y colgó.

…

7:05

-Pasa Lady, tu sorpresa esta encima del escritorio.-

-Esa bolsa de allá?-

-Si, ábrela.-

-De acuerdo.- Y de ella saco la minifalda, realmente era muy bonita.

-Y esto porqué?-Dijo sorprendida.

-Solo tenía ganas de hacerte un obsequio, tú sabes, por lo que has hecho por mí.-

-Gracias, te debo algo.-Dijo sonriendo.

-"Y te lo cobrare pronto".-Pensó él.

-Dante, todo me da vuelt.-Y se desmayo de la nada.

-Demonios, Lady!-Exclamo mientras la tomaba en brazos y la acostaba en el sillón. Corrió a la cocina en busca de un tarro con agua y una toalla; y con eso le humedeció la frente.

-Lad, estas bien?-Dijo cuando la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Si…si, es que…no comí nada hoy, lo siento.-Dijo con voz débil.

-Que tonta, déjame traerte algo. No te muevas de aquí.-Y, sin más preámbulos, fue a buscar un poco de Sushi que le había quedado.

-Ten, come.-Dijo acercándole un gran bocado.

-Aah, mm…que delicia.-Saboreo la chica.

-Espero que sea eso lo que te causo el desmayo y no que ahora me digas que estas embarazada de Vergil.-Bromeo el muchacho mientras la veía comer.

-No seas…idiota, mmnuncammeacostariamm, con el.-Dijo sincera.

-Punto a favor.-

-Que?-

-Nada.-

-Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?-Dijo quitándose las botas.

-Claro, pero aquí en el sillón no, mejor a mi cama.-

-Como quieras.-Dijo parándose y tomando sus zapatos.

-Y, por supuesto, yo también.-Lady le lanzo una de sus botas por la cara.-Jejeje, es broma, es broma; veo que ya estas mejor, eh?-

-Hasta mañana.-

…

Día 6: Estadía en casa.

-Hey Lady, quiero preguntarte algo.-Dijo sentándose en la cama y despertando a la morena.

-Que quieres Dante.-Se quejo al despertar.

-Quieres quedarte a vivir aquí?-Dijo el chico con confianza.

-Eh?!-Se sobresalto la chica.

-Ah, vamos. Si comes y duermes aquí prácticamente todos los días.-

-De acuerdo…pero que me cobraras?-Contesto con sospecha.

-Bueno, serás la mujer de la casa.-Dijo al fin.

Lady se sonrojo.

-De acuerdo, pero no andes inventando nada, ok?-

-Ok.-Dijo cruzando sus dedos tras su espalda.

…

Día 7: Todo o nada.

El ultimo día. Le diría todo. Ya no mas ridiculización.

-Hey, muñeca.-Dijo mientras acorralaba de nuevo a la chica en la cocina.

-De nuevo?-

-Si, y pretendo cumplir mi objetivo.-Dijo acercándose.

-No, ya te he dicho: buen intento.-Dijo colocando un dedo sobre los labios del desesperado chico.

-Sabes que, Lady? Vete al demonio!, ya me harte! Primero contrate a una bruja para darte celos, luego intente agarrarte por la fuerza, como no funciono me disculpe contigo e intente ser lo mas sensible que pude, eso tampoco funciono e intente ignorarte, no pude así que te compre un obsequio; aparentemente te gusto, pero tampoco funciono así que probé intentando invitarte a vivir conmigo; aceptaste pero aun así, nada. Estuve toda la maldita semana tras de ti y ya estoy cansado.-Dijo molesto Dante.

La chica solo comenzo a reírse.

-Que es tan gracioso?-Dijo molesto mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

-Hiciste todo eso para decirme…?-Pregunto sentándose en uno de los brazos del sillón.

-Que parte no has entendido?, para decirte que me interesas, que pienso en ti, que me pareces hermosa, QUE TE AMO!-Se descargo el ojiazul.

-Hubieras comenzado por ahí.-Dijo sonriendo la chica.

-No soy tan cursi.-La tomo por la cintura, la sentó sobre sus piernas y comenzo a besarla con toda su pasión y deseo contenidos.

-Vaya, si que besas bien para ser un demonio.-Comento cuando terminaron.

-Me juzgabas mal?-

-Si-

-Ah si?-Y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas.

-No!, Dante! Odio las cosquillas!-Grito antes de desenfundar un revolver.

Se oye un tiro en el Devil May Cry…

……………………………….

oo

Bueno…mi musa apareció de la nada y escribí esto n.nU

Dedicado a Luna, que se que te has enganchado con este juego. Te quiero mucho amiga!, espero que sea te tu agrado!

Reviews, onegai…

Emi.


End file.
